In a heartbeat
by GRnickimartins
Summary: Nino is planning a date for Alya.What will come to the music critic's mind? This is a fanfic that uses Alya and Nino as the main protagonists.I do not own MLB. I will change this summary, soon.
1. C1:Dassapiontment

***HELLO READERS, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY.**

 **P. 'S MY FIRST TIME PUBLISHING A STORY BUT PLEASE DO CRITICISE THE PARTS YOU DISLIKE AND EXAGGERATE THE PARTS THAT MADE YOU ***

* * *

" Sorry Nino, my father won't let me hang out," Adrien lied.

It was a simple afternoon in Paris and the Parisian sky was blue but did not contain a pearly white cloud.It wasn't too hot as not much of the civilians had been outside.Neither was there a breeze but there seemed to be something up with Nino.

"I understand, Dude,"Nino sighed before ending the call.

He was planning a date with Alya, _ **tonight**_ and he was relying on his best mate to have his back. It was usual for Adrien's cold-hearted father to disallow him to hang out with his friend's, especially with Nino.Yes , he was understanding but Adrien Agreste's tone seemed to be a bit... _muffled_.As if he were hiding something.The young music lover decided to ignore his assumption and text his wonderful girlfriend the bad news.He knew she would be disappointed but he couldn't face her tonight.

 _'Sorry, babe maybe,another time?'_ Alya read.

It was clear she was mortified.She had been in the middle of fixing her hair when she received the message.Alya was aware that an Akuma may choose her as it's next victim so she decided to text Marinette.She would cheer her up. _Right?_

 _'Hey, Mari wondering if you wanted to hang out?'_

 _'Um, maybe later'_

 _'Oh...ok'_

 _'Ttyl Alya'_

Well, that went well.

It just made things worse.

Meanwhile, Alya paced up and down trying to flood her mind with happy thoughts and figures, Nino was in his room listening to alternative tunes, it wasn't his ideal tune to play but it matched his mood perfectly.


	2. C2:Why Adrienette weren't there to help?

***Hi guys this chapter will mostly include Adrienette, this may be the only chapter including the originals***

 ***Enjoy***

"Ahh,"Marinette screams as she throws a pillow in front of her face.

Adrien chuckles before moving forward to comfort his girlfriend, with a **big** hug.

 _It was late in the evening and the duo were watching a horror movie, in Mari's room._

"There wa...was a maggot crawling out of his ears and his ears weren't even connected to his head!"Marinette screamed once again but this time running under the quilts of a fort, Adrien had built.

To be honest Adrien felt proud.He had been in a bet with Marinette previously and won.

( **FLASHBACK** )

The two lovebirds were exiting the school grounds when Adrien pulled out a DVD.

"Mari, what do you think about Maggot apocalypse," Adrien said with his arm wrapped around Marinette's waste.

Her skin turned pale as she faced the teenage model.

Noticing his Bug's new shade of melanin, Adrien said in his seductive voice"Are you scared Bugaboo?"

 _"N...no! I'm not scared just..just. I mean, if you think I can't handle horror movies then let's see."Marinette said with a huge smirk on her face._

 _Seeing the pride on Marinette's face, Adrien then said,"okay, we shall have a bet.If you get scared you'll have to wear out of season clothes but if you don't..."_

 _"I won't have to see you as Chat in my house for a month!"_

 _"Deal," Adrien and Marinette said shaking their hands._

 ***SO THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER, NOW YOU KNOW WHY BOTH ADRIEN AND MARI DITCHED THEIR FRIENDS***


	3. C3:Trixx

***TRIXX AND ALYA IN ALYA'S ROOM AT NIGHT***

"I'm hungry!" Trixx moaned as she hovered round Alya.

"Can you stop, Trixx!"Alya demanded harshly.

The fox-like creature flew under her master's pillow. A little whimper echoed the room before Alya could get hold of her fellow companion.Then she sighed before giving in.

"Would you like meat or chocolate cake?"Alya offered her new best friend.

It was very rare for Alya to offer options to her little kwami but this didn't mean the fox figure wasn't surprised.

" **MEAT** ,"the little supernatural creature muttered.

Half an hour later, Alya had a tray dressed in wonderful meat palates.With the delicious smell riling up her nose, Trixx flew to the tray, now placed on the desk.The little kwami felt faint since the view was quite _enticing_.

"Eat up!" Alya groaned.She was exhausted.Most of all, she wanted to text Nino without her little friend interfering.

" _URRP, pardon me,"Trixx sheepishly said whilst half-dead._

"Sleep tight, Trixx,"Alya said as she tucked. Trixx into her little apartment,then planted a kiss on the tiny being.

" Say goodnight to Nino for me,"Trixx mentioned before drifting off into her foodie world.

Alya ignored her mate and jumped into her bed, already dressed.She wore loose checked shorts with a grey vest and her hair was braided.

 _'Hey Nino'_

 _'Hey dudette'_

 _'What you up to'_

 _'Thinking about you, why'_

 _'Oh Nino, besides that'_

 _'Nothing much,why'_

 _'Can I face time you?'_

 _'Sure'_

(Now on face time)

"Did you talk to Adrien?"

"Yes but his father apparently grounded him,"Nino responded.

"Oh, can I ask you another question?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you just take me out to your place?"

"Um..."

 **She was right.Nino was beginning to feel dump.It would have been an easy night.**

'Sorry, Alya'

'It's fine but next time remember that I'm not the kind of girl who goes on fancy dates,'

 ***AFTER AN HOUR OF TALKING***

'See you at school Nino'

'Say hi to Trixx and goodnight'

The couple then exchanged kisses then ended the call.

Alya wasn't bothered getting up to put the tray away so she let her body fall unconscious.

 ***HI GUYS HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. I KNOW THE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SMALL SO I WILL TRY TO EXTEND THE NEXT CHAPTER.BYE***


	4. C3:Marinette’s embarrassment

"Girl, what happened?" Alya asked as her friend stepped into the school grounds, looking like she had found materials in a trash can.

"Don't ask," Marinette muttered.

"Hey girls," Adrien said before staring at his girlfriend.

"Are you happy, now!" Marinette growled as her boyfriend smirked.

"Very," Adrien said before laughing his head off.

It wasn't even that funny.

Still, with a perplexed face, Alya asked once again but to Adrien," What happened?"

Staring down at the shamed Marinette, Adrien said," Movie bet."

It was best to keep safe from the aggravating teen he had fallen in love with.

 _Ring ring..._

"Let's get to class before Chloe shows up," Nino said.

 _Where did he come from?_

Without further discussion, the team headed to Ms Bustier's classroom.

"Hello Adrien, Alya, Nino and... Marinette? What happened to your clothes, Dear?"

"A bet, Ms Bustier," Mari whimpered.

"I see," Ms Bustier replied before winking at Adrien.

It was an early morning and the four mariculous holders were all in concerning emotions.Adrien was now cackling. Alya was exhausted. Marinette in rage and well... Nino was massively consuming music from his headphones.

 _Ring ring..._

Students began to rush to their classrooms.One by one, Ms Bustier's room began to fill with bickering, gossiping and even sulking young men and women.

"Settle down class!" The teacher commanded.

Disobeying their kindhearted teacher, the class gasped at Chloe.The skinny female classily walked into the classroom.As her glare tormented every victim, Chloe sighed.

"Nathaniel may I speak to you please!"

With an anxious expression laid on his face, the fire flamed headed boy stood from his bench.The two raced out of the classroom before the teacher could disallow their further action.

"Well let's plan where our stores should be placed." Ms Bustier exaggerated.

(Just before the end of period one)

It had been an hour yet there was no sign of the honey blonde and tomato head. _Had they been akumatised?They couldn't have since no one had screamed.Alright I know it's been a week since Hawkmoth, planted a new champion in Paris...but calm down Mari._

"Marinette I would like you to be the class captain during our performance, " the generous woman announced.

Snapping out of her conflicted thoughts, Marinette replied, " It would be a pleasure to be the class captain."

With a slight nod of the teacher, the class stood from their assigned seats but froze at the horrifying sight in front of them. **Marinette wearing tacky clothes.** Everyone who stared at the disgusting garments around the victim's body soon yelled in horror.

"You should all be ashamed!" the male voice commented.

 _How could she have forgotten?Adrien's useless bet had led to her disgrace._

 _Ring ring..._

 _ **Saved by the bell.** You could say that._

Every astonished student walked out of the classroom, still glued to the artwork Marinette wore.

"Mari wait!" Adrien cried but Marinette ignored the sharp voice.

"Not cool, man.Not cool." Nino said patting his friends back.

As he sighed the last of the group headed to their Science class.

 **(Hello readers.I know I said I would write a long paragraph but I didn't think this was the one.Also, I know I based it on Adrienette more so sorry about that.My apologies for making the story boring but I promise to make the next chapter better.**

 **Thank you for reading.)**


	5. C5: Science test

The science classroom looked unusual.The desks were aligned in rows like normal but the seats were completely separated from each other.

"Class I have exciting news for you, we are having a test!" The raven-headed teacher exaggerated.

As the class grew, there were loud groans dancing through the air.Young men and women sat down facing a white document.

( **During the test** )

"Psst, Marinette what's the answer to this,"Alya whispered to her friend.

Ignoring her insane best friend, Marinette carried on writing.

 _If this teacher caught us talking she would go ballistic.I tell you, ballistic!_

Alya knew her mistake so she passed the question. _Again!_ _Another infinitive question?_

This time she did answer it, in fact, every question from then on became harder.

 _Beep beep beep beep..._

With a piece of relief, the ombre-haired girl packed her stationary into her rucksack.

"May I speak to you Alya!" the purple haired teacher bellowed.

'Oh no, does she know I was speaking?' Alya thought as shame rushed through her bloodstreams.

Acting aloof to the situation, Alya cautiously edged towards the former scientist.

"Yes Ms, " Alya said as her teacher glanced at her.

 _She was onto her.Wasn't she._

"Would you help me put these seats back? " The normally short-tempered teacher asked.

"Of course, " Alya responded as her tense shoulders relaxed.

It took only a couple minutes off her lunch break.As soon as she was done, she walked into the hallway.

"O...M...G! "Ayla's exclaimed before her jaw dropped.

Marinette and Adrien were having a decent conversation, without all the rambling caused by Mari's conscious nerves.Happiness started to control Alya as she ran away towards an exit.

"Hey Alya, do you want to come with us to the cafe?" The mature but flawless model asked whilst waving his arm in rhythm.

Still turned away from the couple, Alya screamed, " I rather not!"

There was a sharp hint of exaggeration in her voice so her bestie could understand.

"Yeah, Alya's got to revise for her geography test tomorrow."

 _Okay, maybe that little white lie wouldn't hurt._

(At home) 

"Your back!" two miniature figures squealed before they were hugged by their sister.

"So you know what that means, naptime!" Alya said before imitating her mother.

(After story time)

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Alya's siblings were drifting to sleep.

 _Beep Beep..._

'Alya I'm at the front door,'

As Alya opened the door, Marinette forced in with a basket full of clothes or _laundrette._


End file.
